El calor corporal
by Yusukenosf
Summary: Los Sombrero de Paja llegan a una isla invernal, al salir a explorar terminan extraviados separandose en grupos, uno de estos es el de Zoro y Nami, los primeros en unirse a Luffy, y tambien los dos tripulantes de carácter más orgulloso, quienes nunca ceden en una discusión, pero las circunstacias los obligará a colaborar y salir juntos de ésta. /Zoro x Nami/OneShot.


**_El Calor Corporal_**

_- Se ve que es una cama bastante cómoda. _Dijo Nami con una clara expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

_- Parece que sí._ Comento Zoro de una forma un tanto desinteresada

_- Pero ni creas que la vas a usar, yo dormiré ahí, tú puedes quedarte en ése sofá._

_- Ya lo sabía._

Entonces el espadachín se acerco al sofá que había indicado la navegante, dejo sus espadas a un lado y un par de minutos después sus ronquidos ya se escuchaban en toda la habitación.

- _No tiene remedio. _Nami estaba saliendo del baño y le dirigía una mirada a Zoro mientras también iba a dormir; La cama parecía tener buen aspecto, bastante amplia, con dos cómodas almohadas, gruesas sabanas que la cubrían casi por completo y con cuatro columnas de madera de fino acabado en las esquinas que servían para sostener un techo de tela y cortinas que podían extenderse para dar más intimidad a quien descansara ahí.

Sin extender las cortinas, Nami se metió dentro de las sabanas; No se le dificultó conciliar el sueño ya que el cansancio del día estaba haciendo efecto sobre ella, y pronto también dormía profundamente, al igual que su compañero al otro lado de ésa habitación.

El clima en el exterior era implacable, el viento soplaba en todas direcciones, golpeando la pequeña ventana de la habitación donde ambos se encontraban, la nieve no dejaba de caer y al ser de noche la temperatura descendía drásticamente, incluso para ser invierno en una isla de invierno. Definitivamente habían terminado en una isla muy peculiar, por suerte, Zoro y Nami habían encontrado ésa casa, y antes de quedarse dormidos, cada uno no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estarían pasando ésa nevada el resto de sus nakamas en algún punto de la misma isla.

Varias horas después la temperatura de afuera no era ajena al interior de la casa, debía ser un poco más de medianoche, y la habitación se sentía helada; En la cama, Nami dormía pero su rostro denotaba incomodidad por el frío, estaba pálida y con la nariz un poco roja, bajo las sabanas se encontraba con las piernas recogidas y abrazándose a sí misma; Pero lo importante es que en ése momento estaba teniendo un sueño muy peculiar.

_- Me pregunto cómo es que termine aquí. _Estaba sentada en la mesa de su casa de infancia, en Cocoyashi, sin embargo el clima era igual que el que hacía en la habitación.

De pronto una presencia conocida se colocó detrás de ella, la cual reconoció inmediatamente, por lo que no se sobresalto.

_- El clima está bastante peculiar ¿no crees? _Dijo Bellemere dándole una taza de café caliente. Se le veía como Nami la recordaba, pero un poco mayor en edad.

_- Gracias mamá, oye ¿Sabes cómo llegué acá? ó más importante ¿Cómo es que tú estás ahí?_

-_ ¿Te molesta? _Dijo riéndose mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

_- Claro que no, pero hace un momento estaba en una isla del Grand Line, y ahora estoy acá contigo._

_- Siempre me preocupo por mis hijas, y sabes perfectamente quien es la que da más problemas._

_- Jejeje. _Nami se limitó a reír mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

_- No deberías ser demasiado orgullosa._

_- ¿A qué te refieres?_

_- Sabes bien que ésa habitación está muy helada, apenas es más confortable que el exterior ¿Porqué no dejaste que tu compañero durmiera en la cama?_

_- Es un bruto, y está acostumbrado a dormir en cualquier lado. _Dijo Nami sin darle demasiada importancia.

_- No me refiero a eso, si continua así el resto de la noche, esa temperatura puede causar hipotermia a cualquiera que no se abrigue, ó provocar un severo resfriado._

_- Ha soportado cosas peores, de todas formas, yo necesito una confortable cama para una noche como ésta._

_- _Bellemere encendió un cigarrillo. _¿No sería más confortable si la compartieran? _

_-¡Claro que no! _Nami puso una ligera cara de enfado y se sonrojo levemente. _Seguro que se querría aprovechar de la situación._

_- ¿Enserio? Nami, sé sincera contigo misma ¿De verdad crees que él es del tipo que tomaría ventaja? Dudo mucho que se parezca al cocinero de tu barco. _Dio una calada a su cigarrillo y tomo un sorbo de café. Se notaba que disfrutaba de jugar con su hija enojada.

_- _Nami bajo la cabeza dejando la mirada fija en su taza de café. _Pues la verdad…no creo. Él no es de esos sujetos. _También tomo un gran sorbo de café

_- Lo ves, además, tú sabes bien que compartir el calor corporal con otras personas permite a ambas partes mantener una temperatura más agradable._

_- Así es…espera un momento ¿Estás buscando enojarme verdad?_

Bellemere le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

_- De todas formas, lo que te he dicho es verdad._

_-Bueno, voy a reconsiderarlo…_

En ése momento, Nami despertó y se sentó en la cama, se sentía feliz por haber soñado con su madre, y al mismo tiempo comenzó a notar como la temperatura había continuado descendiendo y que aún faltaban varias horas para el amanecer.

Al recordar su sueño, llegó a la conclusión de que lo que habló con Bellemere tenía sentido, ése frío era inusual, y para prevenir sería mejor que ella y Zoro compartieran la cama y usaran su calor corporal para mantenerse a una temperatura decente.

Al levantarse notó en su piel lo helada que estaba la habitación, y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por enviar a Zoro al sofá, se apresuro hacia donde se encontraba pero al verlo su expresión se transformo en un ligero enfado.

_- No entiendo cómo puedes dormir con semejante frío. _Ella veía que dormía profundamente, sin embargo al fijarse más notó su piel pálida, acercó su mano a la cara y sintió lo helada que se estaba.

_- Y encima haces que me preocupe. ¡Vamos levántate! _Comenzó a moverlo para que se despertara.

Zoro comenzó a abrir los ojos y se levanto de la incómoda posición en la que dormía, lo primero que vio fue a Nami preocupada insistiendo con que se levantara, por su expresión, parecía que había tardado un poco en reaccionar. Ella habló primero.

_- Idiota, al fin reaccionas, ¿No ves cómo está el clima? ¿Y a quién se le ocurre dormir si camisa?_

_-¿El clima? _En ése momento sintió la temperatura y comenzó a buscar su camisa. _Tienes razón, hay mucho frío, quizás por eso soñé que me congelaba._

_- Bueno, apresúrate y vamos a la cama._

_-¿Qué? ¿No dijiste que yo tenía que dormir…?_

_- Si bueno, como sea, debido a las circunstancias de la nevada voy a hacer una excepción, así que apresúrate._

_- De acuerdo, como tu digas. _Zoro se dirigió hacia la cama colocándose la camisa y con evidente necesidad de seguir durmiendo. Nami caminaba detrás de él pensando en que aunque él es fuerte, podría haber sufrido hipotermia si se quedaba en ése sofá.

Zoro se acostó en el lado derecho de la cama, Nami entró después y se acostó a su lado, ésta vez había extendido las cortinas pensando en que tal vez podría protegerlos un poco más del frío; Además se arroparon con el conjunto de sábanas, por lo que se quedaron un poco más juntos de lo que permitía la cama.

Él continúo durmiendo casi inmediatamente después de acomodarse, sin embargo a ella se le dificultaba, tanto por los ronquidos como por la temperatura del cuerpo de Zoro que aún seguía helada, y al estar tan cercanos por tener que compartir la sabana, ése hecho no podía pasar desapercibido por la navegante.

Pasaron los minutos, y parecía que la temperatura de Zoro no disminuía mucho, posiblemente porque al estar varias horas así, el cuerpo se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, dicha temperatura le no resultaba normal a Nami, quien trato de hablar.

_- Oye ¿Tan rápido te puedes quedar dormido? ¿Con el poco calor corporal que tienes ahora mismo?_

_- …_

_- Supongo que será inútil tratar de conversar en éste momento contigo, así que yo haré lo que sea mejor para ambos ¿entendiste?_

En ése momento, Nami se colocó completamente junto a Zoro, comenzó a rodearlo con sus brazos, pasando su brazo izquierdo entre la cama y la espalda de éste, y el derecho sobre su pecho, hasta llegar al brazo izquierdo de él; Inmediatamente comenzó a atraerlo lentamente hacia ella, haciendo que éste se girara sobre su brazo izquierdo, cuando lo había hecho, Nami lo abrazo colocando además su cabeza junto a ella, más exactamente entre sus pechos y su barbilla, cerca de su cuello, también colocó una de sus piernas sobre las de él, quedando Zoro completamente aprisionado entre ella.

Cuando Nami tomó conciencia de la posición en la que habían quedado, sin poder evitarlo, sintió como se elevaba la temperatura de su cara y orejas, se imagino que debería estar bastante sonrojada en ése momento, pero no se movió al recordar el porqué estaba haciéndolo; Cuando pudo sentir que ya se había calmado, comenzó a reclamarle en susurros al aún dormido Zoro.

_- Todos ustedes hacen que me preocupe demasiado… ¿Te das cuenta de qué estoy haciendo para que recuperes tu temperatura corporal?...Al menos espero que me agradezcas esto, y por cierto, tu deuda se va a incrementar mucho… ¿Me oyes?_

Luego de un rato de silencio, Nami también logro conciliar un profundo sueño.

Así pasaron un par de horas, hasta que de nuevo despertó, se encontraban aún en la misma posición, sin embargo, ahora era ella quien sentía su piel helada y bastante frío, pero cayó en la cuenta de que no podía ser más que cansancio, pues estaba cubierta por sabanas y cercana a Zoro, por lo que no le dio mayor importancia al hecho, simplemente cerró los ojos, esperando que el calor regresara pronto a su cuerpo.

En ése momento sintió un movimiento alrededor de su cuerpo, ya no sentía el cuerpo de su nakama entre sus brazos, y ahora era ella quien era rodeada por dos brazos, claramente más grandes y robustos que los suyos, inmediatamente abrió los sus ojos y lo primero que vio fueron los inexpresivos ojos de Zoro mientras éste la abrazaba de una forma similar a como ella había hecho un par de horas antes.

_- O-Oye… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?_

_- Devolviéndote el favor._

_- ¿Éstas loco?...ó mejor dicho… ¿te das cuenta de la comprometedora posición en la que estamos?_ Comenzaba a sonrojarse.

_- ¿¡Quieres dejar de pensar cosas raras!? _Contestó evidentemente molesto por las ideas que podría estar teniendo Nami, pero luego continuo más calmado… _Agradezco bastante que te hayas tomado la molestia de compartir la cama y que me ayudaras a mantener mi calor corporal ya que éste extraño clima podría haberme complicado las cosas de continuar en ése sofá…_

_- No, yo solo…_

_- Pero… cuando las personas tratan de mantener su temperatura intercambiando calor, éste debe ser mutuo, ya que de lo contrario solo se cambiarían papeles._

_- Entonces es por eso comencé a tener frío._

_- Exacto, tu cuerpo es más pequeño que el mío, así que es el que pierde calor más rápido, y pronto estarías con una temperatura igual a la que yo tenía en el sofá._

Nami escuchaba la explicación y se notaba más calmada por la seguridad de las palabras de Zoro.

_- Está bien, eso tiene mucho sentido. _Nami también extendió sus brazos y ahora ambos estaban abrazando al otro, pero ésta vez ella tenía su rostro cerca del pecho de él. _Y como no hay opción, dormiremos así lo que queda de la noche, ¡Pero sabes lo que te pasará si haces algo extraño! ¿Entendido?_

_- ¡Ya te dije que dejes esos tontos pensamientos de una buena vez! _Nami notó que se él comenzaba a molestarse como cuando discutían… _¿Enserio crees que yo estaría interesado en hacer algo como eso?_

_- … ¡Pues no!…tu…tu ya… ¡ya me has demostrado muchas veces que mi cuerpo no te parece atractivo!..._Nami parecía enfadada, pero Zoro no terminaba de comprender, no se esperaba esa respuesta, de hecho, ni siquiera ella sabía el porqué de su reacción, y lo que realmente la incomodaba era que al terminar la última frase su voz se había quebrado, levemente, pero lo suficiente como para no pasar desapercibida.

A pesar del incómodo silencio que había seguido a la breve discusión, ninguno había hecho el menor esfuerzo por romper el abrazo. Nami había bajado su cabeza, no quería ver a los ojos a Zoro luego de lo que ella consideraba, su momento de debilidad, y tampoco quería que él notara su rostro sonrojado.

_- Tonta…_ Zoro rompió ése prolongado silencio, Nami rápidamente dirigió sus ojos hacia los de él, pensando que la discusión continuaría.

_- ¡Espera! … ¿¡cómo te atreves a…!?_

_- Yo nunca he dicho eso…_

_- ¿Qué…?_

_- Ya sabes que me desagrada la actitud de los tipos como Sanji que persiguen a toda mujer que conocen y sobreactúan buscando un poco de atención… Pero tampoco soy un asexual como Luffy… No recuerdo haber dicho que me desagrades, de hecho, si me preguntaran, diría que me pareces bastante atractiva, no solo físicamente, también tu personalidad…y me imagino que muchas tripulaciones de piratas soñarían con tener hermosa navegante como la nuest…_

En ésemomento Zoro se vio forzado a parar, al escuchar sus propias palabras y hacia quién iban dirigidas, hizo que la temperatura de su rostro y orejas se incrementara drásticamente, al notarlo, se sintió presionado y no pudo continuar hablando…Además, Nami parecía haber cambiado de actitud por lo que acababa de oír y lo ahora miraba a los ojos de una manera burlona y risueña, como si fácilmente tomara el control de la situación.

_- Vamos Zoro…continua… _Hablaba de una forma melosa, como lo hacía cuando quería conseguir algo, y que en otra circunstancia no habría tenido efecto sobre el espadachín, pero ahora mismo lo estaba acabando de forma contundente…

_ - Yo no…_

_- Por favor… me gustó lo que estabas diciendo._

_- Bueno…el caso es…_ Zoro no comprendía como se había invertido la situación…

_- ¿Acaso el temible cazador de piratas no es capaz de hablar normalmente como una chica?... ¿Aunque ésta sea una simple nakama? … _Nami acercaba su rostro al de él, y sabía que lo tenía a su merced.

_- En fin…lo que digo es que, no creo ni tampoco he dicho que no seas linda…ehmm… ¡espera!, ¡Quiero decir, atractiva!...Sí, eso, bueno, espero que lo entiendas, porque sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras…_ Justo en ese momento, Nami, quien ya había acercado su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo lo calló tapando sus labios con un dedo de la mano derecha.

_- Es suficiente… _Hablaba en susurros…_Jejeje…Y si, ya sé que eres un bruto para expresar lo que piensas con palabras, pero tu intención fue buena, y entendí tu mensaje…_

En ése momento Nami terminó de acercar sus rostros y plasmó un cálido beso en la mejilla de Zoro, fue un beso muy tierno, suave y que duró bastante tiempo…Cuando se retiro, ella lo miró una agradable sonrisa, no la juguetona con la que había lo había intimidando hace un rato, era una sonrisa sincera.

_- ¿Puedo saber a qué vino eso?..._Zoro aún estaba impactado por la acción de Nami y tenía el rostro completamente sonrojado.

_- Es mi forma de agradecerte, tú eras el único del barco que no recordaba que me hubiera dicho algo agradable en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos._

_- Bueno, espero lo hayas disfrutado… Y no te acostumbres, porque no volverá a repetirse._

_- Jejeje, ya lo sé._

_- Y por cierto… si pudieras mantener esto en secreto del resto…_

_- No… _

_- ¿¡Qué!?_

_- Si quieres que sea un secreto te costará dinero, é intereses, ó de lo contrario todo el Thousand Sunny se enterará de la hermosa noche romántica que estamos pasando ¡Jajajaja!_

_- ¡Espera un momento!... ¡Pero si ni siquiera…! Bueno, creo que no tiene caso, y a éste paso nunca cancelaré las deudas que me impones sin razón._

_- Pues parece que no. _Nami le saco la lengua.

_- Bueno creo que ya es algo tarde ¿No?_

_- Tienes razón, será mejor que nos durmamos, aún queda mucho para el amanecer…_

Acomodaron las sábanas entre ellos, y de nuevo volvieron a abrazarse mutuamente, aunque ahora Nami no abarcaba con sus brazos hasta la espalda de Zoro, sino que tenía una mano sobre el pecho de él y la otra ligeramente cerca del cuello del espadachín, mientras que éste si la tenía completamente rodeada con sus brazos, además entrelazaron sus piernas.

Si no hubiera ocurrido ésa conversación, posiblemente ninguno de los dos hubiera accedido dormir de ésa manera. Sin embargo, pronto comenzaron a sentir que su propia temperatura aumentaba, así como la calidez del cuerpo del otro, por lo que comprendieron que hacer aquello en verdad resultaba efectivo y que de ésa forma ambos podrían, por fin, dormir tranquilos y recuperar fuerzas para el próximo día…


End file.
